In recent years, images processed by imaging devices (for example, a video camera, an electron microscope, an endoscope apparatus, and the like) and display devices have come to have higher definition. As high-definition images, there have been known, for example, what is called a Full HD (Full High Definition) image, whose number of pixels is 1920×1080 and what is called a 4K image or an 8K image, whose number of pixels is four time or eight times that of the Full HD image. Further, imaging devices and display devices capable of processing such high-definition images have been proposed. The contents of the image processing include, for example, γ correction, knee correction, noise reduction processing, edge enhancement processing, and so on. Further, in the imaging devices described above, a method called pixel shifts is known. The pixel shifts makes it possible for the imaging device to generate an image whose resolution is equal to or higher than resolution that an image sensor is capable of imaging.